disney one shots
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: im a sucker for disney songs, from their original movies, like Pocahontas my fave Alladin and so on. rigspelt, jisbon, jane, the usual. will try get around 10 or so up, dunno


**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, or Disney, dammit, there is so much I don't**

**A/N was tidying my room today, for once haha, and I had the sudden urge to listen to colours of the wind, from Pocahontas, then, like everything else in this world, it reminded me of the mentalist, especially Grace Van Pelt, so, I have decided to do a one shot to a song in famous Disney movies, I have the next one planned too, ideas for songs etc are accepted =] read and review....**

Grace Van Pelt walked quickly, and with her head down as she walked back into the CBI building after going to get coffee. It was a windy Autumn day, and all the leaves from the trees were whipping around her, pulling her hair from its pins. She pulled her coat closer around her body, trying to keep in the warmth in the cool October weather. The whole leaves and hair thing reminded her of Pocahontas, her favourite Disney Princess as a child. She would insist to watch it, time and time over, until her brothers got sick of it, and hid the tape behind the fridge, Grace had cried for hours on end, and her brothers were made to get it back, to stop her crying. Her favourite part was the song 'colours of the wind' where she showed John Smith what the world is really about, and how amazing nature really is. From all the repetitive watching, she had the lyrics memorised

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
You've been so many places, I guess it must be so  
Still I cannot see if the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know_

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  


She remembered walking around with glitter glue all over her hands and touching all the rocks and trees, to try and get them to light up too, in the end glitter glue had to make do, and that just got her into trouble, and she was made to clean it all up, singing as she went.

_  
You think the only people who are people  
Are the people all who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Yeah

Come, run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
And come, taste the sun, sweet berries of the earth  
Come, roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth, no

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  


Grace remembered getting angry at her brothers, and running into the forest behind her house, running around the pine trees, to release all her energy, but ended up getting lost, she then decided she was hungry so ate some berries she found on a tree, by the time anyone found her, she had passed out, as the berries were poisonous, when she woke up in the hospital, she said to her mother that Pocahontas ate berries off bushes and didn't get sick, so why did she?

_  
How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know_

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colours of the wind

You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colours  
All the colours of the wind, oh yeah

Grace smiled as she walked back into the bullpen, giving coffees where they were needed, then got her IPod headphones out and plugged them into her computer, then loaded up the video for colors of the wind on YouTube, feeling her childhood come rushing back to her.

_**A/N to get some of it, the whole lighting up trees thing, look up colors of the wind, the first one, by hinomiko16 is the best =]**_


End file.
